The invention relates to a kinematic arrangement for a cover of a storage compartment in a vehicle, especially a motor vehicle.
Storage compartments that are closable by pivotable covers in motor vehicles are known per se.
The problem of the invention is to combine, preferably forcibly, a rotational movement, that is to say a pivoting movement, with a translational movement, that is to say a displacement of the cover of a storage compartment.